Penny's Playmate
by fizza-65
Summary: Miranda is now 20, and she meets Greg, nicknamed Pop. PLEASE REVEIW! Should I add more? Inspired by 'And then there was Slit' by orangecrush3
1. How I met Pop

I woke up to the buzzing of my alarm clock. I hate the sound that it makes. I need a new alarm clock.  
  
I climbed out of my bed and got dressed. I was still half asleep as I walked out of my apartment and went down the escalator. When I opened the door to step out of the apartment building, a blast of freezing wind suddenly woke me up completely and I shivered all the way to the Tim Horton's down the street.  
  
I ordered my food, starting to feel a bit warmer. "One medium coffee and a bagel with cream cheese, please." I said without looking up. This Tim's was known to hire a ton of punk and gothic guys, and if I looked up I would have to be wheeled out of the restaurant.  
  
"That'll be two fifty, ma'am." A male voice behind the cash register said, holding out his hand.  
  
I promised myself not to look at his face while I got the money out of my wallet. However, I noticed that his hand had a ton of spike bracelets. OK, I can't stand this anymore. I have to look at his face. I looked up.  
  
In front of me was the hottest guy ever (in my opinion).  
  
He must have noticed the look on my face, because he asked my name.  
  
"I'm Miranda, and judging by your nametag, you're Greg." I answered.  
  
"Well, my friends all call me Pop, and you can too." He explained.  
  
"OK sure. Thanks for the coffee and the bagel." I said and walked away.  
  
I went over to sit down and have my bagel and coffee.  
  
Pop came up behind me and yelled 'BOO!' so I screamed and jumped and spilt coffee all over my t-shirt. Now I know why he's called Pop. He just pops out of nowhere.  
  
"Hey. Sorry about the t-shirt. I'll get some napkins."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
After a couple minutes, my shirt was dry, but it had a big stain down the front.  
  
"Hey, I'm going to go back to my apartment to change. Wanna come over?" I asked Pop.  
  
"Sure. Let's go."  
  
On the way back to my apartment, we talked.  
  
"So, Miranda. I was wondering if you want to come over to my house tonight? My brother will be out, so we'll be alone. We can have some fun."  
  
"Um, sure Pop. Sounds great," I answered, wondering what he means by 'fun.' He smiled and took my hand in his. With any other guy, I'd feel really awkward in this situation, but Pop made me feel comfortable.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
After I changed my t-shirt, I walked back out into the living room to see Pop sprawled on the couch, as though he expected me to lie beside him. He was staring, waiting for me to do something. I didn't want to do anything yet. I sat on the floor, a couple feet away from him. Seeing that I was neglecting his offer, he sighed and sat up, patting the seat beside him. I sat down there.  
  
We sat in silence for a few minutes, until he said:  
  
"So, what do you want to do tonight?" he asked.  
  
"Um, I don't know. What do you want to do?"  
  
"I don't know. We could, go out dancing, or to the mall, or we can stay in and make out. I don't care. You choose."  
  
"Uh, I can't dance, so, d'you wanna go to the mall?" I asked.  
  
"Sounds fun to me. So, do you wanna make out now?" he asked me.  
  
"Sure," I answered, and he kissed me.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Pop left at about 2 o'clock. After he left, I started to get ready for tonight.  
  
I ended up wearing fishnet tights and shirt, a visible black bra and a black miniskirt, plus as many spikes as I could find. I made my short black hair spiky on the sides and the back. I think that I looked really cool.  
  
I met Pop at a mall that I had never been to at 4 o'clock, and he looked surprised at my outfit, compared to my cookie monster t-shirt and jeans this morning. Pop hadn't changed out of his 'System of a Down' t-shirt, plaid pants and combat boots from this morning.  
  
Pop walked up to me and took my hand.  
  
"Hey," he said softly.  
  
"Hiya," I whispered back.  
  
He led me over to a store that sold all of the things that I had imagined him to wear. Plus, there was also a women's part of the store. I gasped and hurried in, taking tons of clothes down from the racks and spent about two hours trying on the whole store. I spent about $500 there, and then we spent the rest of the evening jumping out from clothes racks in preppy stores, making out in dressing rooms, and sharing smoothies.  
  
I've never had this much fun in my whole life. I'm so glad that I met Pop. 


	2. The Interruption aka Call Me Greg

A few days later, Pop was at my house, and we were lying on the couch, talking.  
  
"So, what do you want to do now, Pop?" I asked him.  
  
"Arrrg, I hate that nickname. Call me Greg from now on, ok?" he said.  
  
"Sure, Greg," I replied.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
The next day, Greg was at my house again, and we were lying on the couch together again. Only this time, we weren't lying beside each other, but I was on top of him, and we were kissing passionately.  
  
So passionately, in fact, that we didn't hear the door opening in the next room.  
  
Unfortunately, we did hear Lizzie's surprised gasp.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Sorry, I know it's short, but I need a cliffhanger. This one is PERFECT! Sorry! New chapter coming soon! 


	3. The Truth about Lizzie

We both looked up, just as surprised to see Lizzie and Gordo (now a couple), as they were to see us.  
  
I rolled off of Greg and onto the floor. The four of us couldn't find anything to say for about 30 deafening seconds. Greg broke the silence.  
  
"Miranda, who are they?" he asked, very concerned.  
  
"They're my friends. Can I talk to you guys for a sec? In the other room?" I asked. The 'three amigos' walked out of the room.  
  
"What are you guys doing here?" I muttered under my breath.  
  
"What's he doing here?" Lizzie asked, gesturing into the other room.  
  
"He's my boyfriend, so be nice," I said.  
  
"OK, OK, but I'm a little concerned about him. He looks a little 'out there' to me," Gordo warned.  
  
"I know what I'm doing, Gordo!" I whispered. "But-it's nice to know that you worry about me," I added, seeing his hurt look.  
  
"Sorry, Miranda, but we just don't want you to get hurt." Lizzie whispered.  
  
"Thanks guys, but I'll be fine. I know what I'm doing, ok? Don't worry about me. So - what about you guys? D'you want a beer or something?" I asked, trying to make up for my rudeness.  
  
"No thanks," Lizzie said, which was strange. She loved to drink. "Just a water, please," she said. I got her one, but it still felt odd. Why didn't she want anything alcoholic? I thought for a minute, and then without thinking, I blurted out, "Are you pregnant, Liz?"  
  
She smiled (she was horrible at lying), and said, "Yes, 10 weeks so far! My parents don't know yet, but Gordo and I are going to move into our own apartment and raise the baby there. We're engaged, too. We're going to get married after the baby's born. Isn't it wonderful?" she squealed. I nodded, though I was very concerned, but I was happy for Lizzie, and I've never seen her so happy after her brother, Matt, was hit by a car and died 5 years ago.  
  
We walked into the room were Greg was still waiting. After Lizzie and Gordo left, Greg and I resumed our previous 'activity'.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
A week or so later, Greg and I were making out in his room. His little brother, Max, was in the front room playing with his video games. (Max is 17).  
  
Once again, we didn't hear the door opening as we kissed, but a girl who looked about the same age as me rudely interrupted us. She had her hand over her mouth as if to prevent her from screaming.  
  
As we stared at her, she slowly removed her hand from her mouth and started to say, "Pop, how could you? I thought you loved me..."  
  
*** *** ***  
  
OK, it's another short chapter, but I have another CLIFFHANGER!! Don't you just love 'em? 


	4. The Second Interruption

"Who are you and what do you want with Greg?" I asked the girl.  
  
"Um, Mir? I think that you should go now..." he said, still staring blankly at the girl.  
  
I left with no hesitation. How dare he cheat on me?  
  
Later on, Greg tried to apologize several times, but I hung up on him every time. I called Lizzie and Gordo over, saying that they were right, and that I shouldn't have gotten involved. Sure, it hurt that he was seeing somebody else, but it hurt even more to know that he'd rather be with her than with me.  
  
After he gave up calling me, I started to wonder how he felt about everything that had just happened.  
  
I guess I'll have to go to Country Style or something now. No more Tim Horton's. Great.  
  
A short while after Lizzie and Gordo left, the doorbell rang, and I wondered if Lizzie and Gordo had forgotten something. But when I answered the door, the sight I saw couldn't be a happier one.  
  
It was Greg.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
He he he, another cliffhanger. Sorry that the chapters are so short! 


	5. Oh, Kate, Where Have You Been?

Hey it's short again but I don't want it to be too long! Enjoy! (I'm now trying to post a chapter every day, so keep checking back!) The whole story's done now!  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Greg was at the door, holding a huge bouquet of flowers. When he saw me he smiled and gestured as to ask if he could come in. I moved out of the way, and he handed me the flowers. I smiled and put the flowers on a table, then walked back over and kissed him.   
  
For a moment I had completely forgotten why I was mad at him to begin with, but then I remembered that girl.   
  
"Who was that girl, anyway?" I asked him.   
  
"Oh, that was this girl that I met awhile ago. We used to go out, and we slept together once, but after we broke up, she couldn't bear it and attempted suicide. The kid's in an orphanage, and she wouldn't accept the fact that we're through. She'd come over sometimes, and try to get me to sleep with her again, but I always just get her to leave. I'm sorry that she came today. She's never supposed to come back," he explained.   
  
"Oh, wow. Um - I know that it's none of my business, but what's her name?" I asked.   
  
"Oh, she's Kate - Kate Sanders."   
  
"KATE? That wasn't Kate! She's the popular girlie-girl with 'long golden locks', not a suicidal punk!" I screamed. Greg looked terrified.   
  
"You know her?" He asked, puzzled.   
  
"Yes, I know her! I used to be in junior high with her!" I said.   
  
"Wow. Well, she's definitely changed from the Kate that you used to know. She's very different."   
  
*** *** ***  
  
Greg and I were in his house, making out in his room. He pulled away from me and sat on his bed. I walked over and sat down beside him. He put his arm around my shoulders and kissed me once.   
  
"Um, Miranda?" he whispered.   
  
"Yeah, Greg?" I whispered back.   
  
"I - uh - was wondering if maybe you wanted to move in with me in a few months? My brother will turn 18 next month and he's going to get out of here ASAP. So, we could live together," he explained.   
  
"Wow, that sounds like a great offer. I'd love to!" I replied, still whispering.   
  
"Cool, and also, do you want to stay here tonight?" he asked.   
  
"Definitely. It's getting to be too late to go home now, anyway," I said.   
  
"OK, so d'you wanna watch a movie here, or go out somewhere?" he asked.   
  
"Um, lets go to a late movie. There's some good ones that I wanna see," I suggested. 


	6. Moving Day

We got back into his apartment at 1, and we were both pretty tired, so we went right into bed. We walked into his room, and he took off his pants and his shirt, then got into bed, and looked at me.   
  
I was still standing there, confused.   
  
"Now's the part where you take off your pants," he said.   
  
"Oh, right." I said and took off my pants with no hesitation, then climbed into the bed, just as he had. We kissed in bed for a while before falling asleep.   
  
*** *** ***  
  
I woke up late the next day, to the sound of Max's video games. I lied there, smiling to myself, and then finally noticing that Greg had his arms around me, and they were resting on my hips. My hands were touching his warm chest. I leaned over and kissed him, then enjoying myself watching him wake up. I kissed him again, and then rolled out of bed.   
  
"I was thinking, d'you want to go on a skiing trip? The two of us, and Lizzie and Gordo?" I asked him.   
  
"Sure sounds romantic," he said, pulling me back into bed. I kissed him again, then got back out and said that I should probably leave now.   
  
"Um - Mir? Do you wanna move in sooner than a few months?" he said.   
  
"Sure, I'd move in today if you asked me," I said.   
  
"Kay, then how about next week?" he asked.   
  
"Sure," I smiled and left.   
  
*** *** ***  
  
Moving Day! I thought. A few more days until we go on our skiing trip, too. We've rented a two-bedroom cabin with a living room and a kitchen. There's a fireplace, too.   
  
Lizzie and Gordo will get one bedroom, and Greg and I will get the other. It's going to be so much fun!   
  
It's Max's birthday today, and he's moving out tomorrow. One of his birthday presents from Greg is me! Get it?   
  
Greg looked really happy to see me. Why shouldn't he be, I say. 


	7. Closer

This chapter is really cheesy, but i need it to happen in order for the story to end. sorry! new chapter is going to be posted tomorrow!  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Greg gave me a really nice warm blanket and a necklace as a welcome/going away present. We were leaving for the skiing trip tomorrow.   
  
"Uh - Miranda? I was just wondering if you think that I'm being serious about our relationship. Are we?" he asked.   
  
"Yeah, I think that we're in a very serious relationship. Why?" I asked.   
  
"D'you want to be more serious?" he asked, ignoring my question.   
  
"What do you mean, Greg?" I asked.   
  
"Like, d'you wanna get closer?" he asked, taking a step towards me. I kissed him.   
  
"D'you mean like that?" I asked.   
  
"No, closer," he said, becoming so close that every inch of the front of my body was touching his. I kissed him again, longer than before.   
  
"Like that?" I asked.   
  
"Closer," he said.   
  
"You can't get any closer," I said.   
  
"Yeah, you can," he said, kissing me again.   
  
"Oh, I'm not ready for something like that, yet, Greg. I'm sorry," I apologized.   
  
"Oh, ok. I understand," he said, sounding very disappointed.   
  
"Sorry," I apologized again. I felt really bad for letting him down.   
  
"Well, we should probably go to the airport, it takes a long time to get onto the plane," he said.   
  
The entire ride to the airport and waiting for the plane were very awkward moments. We would start a conversation, then go silent again. Neither of us was very comfortable.   
  
On the plane, I couldn't bear the silence anymore, so I leaned over and kissed him longer than ever before. I had been longing to do that since I rejected him. I still felt guilty about it, but we seemed to have forgiven each other. On the plane, he asked, without warning, "So when will you be ready?"   
  
"Um - I don't know. But, a few months together isn't enough time. Soon, ok?" I said.   
  
"In BC?" he asked, anxiously.   
  
"No, but maybe in a year or so," I said.   
  
"Oh," he said, sounding even more disappointed. 


	8. The Talk

Hehe long chapter, happy? there, and there's only one more very very short paragraph, and then the epilouge. enjoy! next chapter posted tomorrow!  
  
*** *** ***  
  
One year later, we found ourselves on the plane to BC for our ski trip again.   
  
"Hey, there was a tradition that my mom told me about. It's when you're on a plane," Greg said.   
  
"Cool. What is it?" I asked enthusiastically.   
  
"Well, you know how the bathrooms are only for one person?" he said.   
  
"Yeah," I replied.   
  
"Well, we both go into one of them together and make out in the washroom," he said.   
  
"Huh. Sounds fun! Lets go!" I said, getting up.   
  
"OK," he said and smiled. I took his hand and led him over to the washrooms.   
  
"Uh oh, which one?" I asked, looking at the 'Ladies' and 'Gentlemen' signs.   
  
"Um, how about the girls?" he said.   
  
"Sure, and wow, that's courageous of you!" I commented.   
  
After about 15 minutes, we sneaked back out of the Girl's washroom and back into our seats.   
  
"Where were you guys?" Lizzie asked, concerned.   
  
"Nowhere," we both said at the same time.   
  
"Well, get on your seatbelts. We're about to land, and -" Lizzie started, but was interrupted by Penny, her baby girl. Penny had woken up and was now crying very noisily. Lizzie was now trying to muffle the sound, since people's heads were starting to turn towards her.   
  
*** *** ***  
  
"Wow, the cabin looks better than I remember it," I said, stepping into the same cabin as last year.   
  
Greg helped Gordo take all of the suitcases upstairs, while Lizzie and I played with Penny.   
  
"How long have you known Greg now, Mir?" Lizzie asked me.   
  
"Almost two years," I answered.   
  
"Oh. Are you two thinking about - well -?" Lizzie started.   
  
"Well, last year Greg really wanted to, but we haven't talked about anything since. I don't know," I said.   
  
"Well, you should, everybody knows that Penny here could use a playmate!" Lizzie joked. We both laughed until Greg and Gordo came back down.   
  
"You wanna get Penny's snowsuit on, Lizzie?" Gordo asked. "We could go let her play for awhile."   
  
"Sure," Lizzie said and walked away with Penny. Gordo followed.   
  
"So, what's up?" I asked.   
  
Greg looked up. "The luggage?" he answered.   
  
We both laughed for a while.   
  
*** *** ***  
  
A few minutes after Lizzie, Gordo and Penny left for the day, Greg and I found us in a passionate embrace on the couch.   
  
"Miranda? You remember last year, how I wanted to - um - and you said in a year or so? Well, it's been a year. When will you be ready?" he asked me.   
  
"I'm ready anytime that you are, Greg," I said. He smiled broadly.   
  
"OK, then," he said, and kissed me. "Tonight," he kissed me again. "By the fireplace," and we kissed again. 


	9. The End and The Epilouge

OK, this is really cheesy and i hate it, but the story needs to end! so here's the last chapter. By the way, this whole scene and the last one in the last chapter are inspired by "Winter Wonderland" by juicydrop-pop. anyway, there you go. Enjoy!  
  
*** *** ***  
  
"Wow, that was great, Greg. But we should probably, um, get our clothes back on," I said. He watched me walk across the room and put on my jeans and my bra. Then he flipped over and put on his black pants. I walked back over to him, holding my shirt in my hand. I sat down beside him, and moved so that we were facing each other on our knees. I put my hands on his warm chest, and he held my face. We kissed and kissed for what seemed like hours. Once, I thought that I heard Lizzie come down and gasp, but I think that she walked away.   
  
After a while, we decided that we should go to bed. We kissed in bed for a while, but slowly, I drifted off to sleep, with my head on his chest, and his arm resting on my chest. I had a lot to think about tomorrow. Am I pregnant now? What's going to happen to the baby? Will we keep him or her? Definitely.   
  
Penny will soon have a playmate.   
  
*** *** ***  
  
Epilogue:  
  
Miranda and Greg got married a few weeks later.   
  
Soon enough, they had their first child, a girl named Kate. Greg thought of the name, and Miranda thought that it was respectable.   
  
Miranda and Greg had 2 other kids. So did Lizzie and Gordo.   
  
As for Kate, she had 5 more kids, all with different men. She finally committed a successful suicide 3 years after her youngest child was born. All of her children moved in with their respectable fathers.   
  
All in all, even though it sounds cheesy, everybody lived happily ever after.   
  
Except maybe Kate. 


End file.
